Under the Weather
by RainsReflection
Summary: Ryoma Echizen wakes up one morning with a headaches and nausea, and ends up staying home from school. His friends, concerned, come over to check on him. What's the result?
**So, this is going to be pretty easy-going, but if you have any requests I'd be happy to oblige.**

Ryoma sighed, staring at the wall across from the bed. _Ugh..._ He really wasnt looking forward to getting up. As he twisted around, standing, a jolt of pain to his head sent him stumbling to the floor. Nausea forced him to the floor, as he frowned, one hand on the floor, the other perched overtop of his bed, ready to push his body up. Blowing green-black hair out of his eyes, he tried again, managing to drag himself to the door. Grabbing the doorknob, he was knocked over as his father came bustling into the room.

"SEISHONEN I DO BELEIVE YOU SHOULD GET IT UP!" He exclaimed loudly. Looking towards the bed, he startled when he noticed his son's absence.

"Old man, quiet down, it hurts..." Ryoma said nonchalantly, sitting on the floor, one leg stretched out while the other was bent, providing a surface for the boy to rest his elbow as he rubbed his temples.

Rinko peeked through the door, and, upon noticing her son's position, immediately bent down, feeling his forehead. Ryoma stared up at her, his eyes blurred. "He has a fever, I'm going to call him in sick... Nanjirou, stop harassing your son for now, okay?" She said matter-of-factly.

Nanjirou Echizen grumbled, but bent down to eye-level with his son, before hooking an arm under the unsteady boy's arm, hauling him to his feet and half-carrying him down to the couch. "Sit" was all he said, before leaving, grabbing a 'newspaper' from the stack by the table.

Ryoma watched wearily, letting out a tired "Mada Mada Dane" as he let his head fall onto the back of the couch.

\- _Later that day, at the school_ -

Eiji pulled nervously at the arm of his doubles partner and best friend, Oishi. "Ne, Oishi, Ochibi's missing... He wasn't at morning practice today...Nya..." He said, trailing off.

Oishi patted the acrobatic's shoulder reassuringly. "I'm sure he's fine, Eiji... Although it is worrisome..." He said, frowning as he looked around the tennis courts.

"See, Oishi, look, Momo-chan is worried too!"

"Hai..." Oishi said, shaking his head. "But it'll have to be saved for later. We'll go check up on him after practice, okay, Eiji?" He said calmly, with a trace of concern underlying it.

"Hai!" Eiji exclaimed, brightening immediately. Momo gave a thumbs up from his place on the courts, facing Inui.

\- _After school_ -

Rinko Echizen watched her son, smiling lovingly as she watched his breaths rise evenly, his face peaceful. The medicine had worked quickly, easing the pain in Ryoma's head enough for him to fall asleep. Halfway through the day he'd developed a cough, and had asked for something to get him sleepy enough to fall asleep, and he now lay curled on the couch, a light blanket covering is small, curled form.

Suddenly, a light-yet-insistent knocking came upon her door. Startled, she jumped a bit. As she was getting up, she glanced over to make sure Ryoma wasn't disturbed, and walked quickly towards the door, feet padding quietly.

Pas she opened the door, she blinked, surprised to see the individuals outside her door. "

Eh... h-hello, Echizen-san." One said. After a second, she smiled warmly. "Oh, stop with the formalities. Rinko's fine." She said.

Oishi fidgeted. "... Rinko-san..." He said quietly. She nodded.

Putting her finger up to her lips, she gestured for them to come in. "Quiet!" She whispered fiercely.

Oishi, Eiji, Momo, and Kaidoh -surprisingly- nodded, walking in, carefully taking their shoes off.

"You're here to check up on Ryoma, right?" She asked kindly, walking into the kitchen. They nodded

"fshhhhhh" was Kaidohs response, as he followed the other three into the living room.

Suddenly, Eiji stopped short, sucking in a deep breath and tugging hard on Oishi's arm. "Look, look!" He said, giggling. "Ochibi's so cute when he's sleeping!" He exclaimed happily, still laughing.

Momo, confused at Eiji's reaction, looked over the couch, and then his eyes widened. "He's so different...it's... He looks like a kid his age!" He stage-whispered.

"Fshhhhh... It's kind of disconcerting..." Kaidoh mumbled, standing on the opposite side of the couch. He absentmindedly stroked the fluffy cat sleeping in the crook of Ryoma's knees, his paws on Ryoma's legs, and his head slightly drooping, purring warmly.

The rest of the regulars nodded, agreeing.

"But..." The rest of the regulars looked to where Oishi and Rinko-san were standing. Rinko-san held out a tray of cookies, continuing where Oishi left off. "It's kind of nice, right?" She said cheerfully, her eyes softening as she gazed warmly, lovingly at her son.

The regulars nodded, smiling and grinning at each other. Eiji giggled, crouching down in front of Ryoma's peaceful face.

 **Sorry, I don't know if that was satisfying or not but... Feel free to review!**


End file.
